


Sedatephobia

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (fear of silence), M/M, Sedatephobia, and longest, gayest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people found silence soothing. Satori felt like he'd be completely swallowed up by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velrangifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velrangifer/gifts).



> MAJOR THANKS TO @scribblecrumbs FOR BETA-ING THIS FOR ME ILY ABBY

The best part of the day, in Satori’s opinion, was in the mornings, when he got to leave for school. At school it was so very _loud._ The collective ruckus of students laughing and talking, of chairs scraping across the linoleum flooring, of bells ringing and so many other noises; Satori found it grounding. He loved the controlled chaos of being surrounded by his friends, everyone trying to speak at the same time, their voices reaching obnoxious volumes. He loved the background noises of papers rustling and pencils scratching. He even loved listening to his teacher’s lectures.

He wished he was at school right now. Instead he was at home, alone, and trying really hard not to panic.

At home, the silence was _stifling_. He felt suffocated by it. His breath was coming in short gasps as he curled into a ball on the corner of the couch, squeezing his eyes shut and telling himself to get a grip. He didn’t understand why this was happening and why he just _couldn’t handle_ the quiet.

He fisted his hands into his hair, gritting his teeth at the overwhelming pressure in his chest. The room felt too big and too small at the same time. He itched underneath his skin. He _needed noise._  Something, _anything_. 

Satori practically leapt off the couch, stumbling forward and pressing the power button of the television with shaking fingers. The screen flickered on and sounds start pouring from the stereo, filling the room and Satori slumped in relief, collapsing in front of the tv in complete exhaustion.

He closed his eyes, sucking in deep breaths and feeling the tension melt from his body. The show playing on screen became white noise, soothing and reassuring.

It’s a few hours later when his parents return from work to find their son sleeping on the living room floor. It’s not the first time they’ve come home to this sight, and it _hurts_ to see.

It hurts more to know that it’ll happen again.

\---

Satori couldn’t concentrate on his homework. He was antsy and refused to sit still, and his constant shifting didn’t go unnoticed.

“Is something wrong?” Ushijima asked quietly, looking up from his own schoolwork. His face was blank, which was normal, but his dark eyes held a note of concern.

Satori shrugged, tapping his fingers against the table, ignoring the annoyed glance from another student trying to study as well. He wasn’t sure why he had agreed to study with Ushijima in the library. It was too quiet in here. He didn’t like being hushed every five minutes. Honestly, _breathing_ too loud was probably an offense.

He was aware of Ushijima’s eyes still on him, but he couldn’t help his fidgeting. He needed to get out of here. He stood quickly, taking no notice of the angered looks from other students when his chair screeched against the floor. He gathered up his things, shoving them in his pack before practically running from the room.

He kept going until he was outside the school, near the entry gates. He could hear car horns blaring, bike bells ringing cheerfully, people on the streets talking. He sighed, letting the sounds wash over him. He rolled his shoulders, allowing himself to relax completely and to just _listen._

He had hoped that he’d eventually get over this fear. He was in his first year of highschool, for crying out loud. He wasn’t supposed to feel so wound up, or feel this underlying _itch_ in his skin when things got quiet. Most people found silence soothing. Satori felt like he'd be completely swallowed up by it.

At least he didn’t fall asleep in front of the tv at home anymore. He usually managed to make it to his room before he had a breakdown.

“Tendou?”

Satori turned around at the sound of his name to once again catch Ushijima’s worried and confused gaze. His friend was frowning ever-so-slightly, and his hands twitched at his sides as if he was unsure what to do with them.

“What’s up, Wakatoshi?” Satori asked with a smile, as if he hadn’t just bolted from the library with no explanation.

“Are you… okay?”

 _Well, that’s a stupid question, but at least he’s trying._ Satori snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide the way they still trembled slightly. “Sure,” he replied easily. He didn’t like admitting to his fear to anyone, but to tell _Ushijima,_  who was tall and intimidating, and who probably wasn’t afraid of _anything_? Yeah, no thank you.

“You’re really pale,” Ushijma told him, “Are you feeling sick?”

Satori was _really_ done talking about this. He started walking back to the school’s front doors, keeping his eyes trained ahead when Ushijima fell into step beside him. “I’m just peachy. C’mon, let’s go back inside.”

Ushijma hummed but said nothing, and Satori was glad for it.

\----

 _This is a_ swell _time for you to go and die on me,_ Satori thought, glaring at the black screen of his phone and trying to ignore the rising panic clogging up his throat. He sat up on the futon, yanking the earbuds from his ears and resisting the urge to throw them across the room along with his cellphone.

His teammates all slept peacefully around him, everyone equally exhausted from the day of hardcore volleyball training. Satori’s eyelids felt heavy, but sleep wouldn’t come. It was too _quiet,_ which is why he usually fell asleep listening to music, but now his phone was dead.

He lay back down and tried to calm his breathing, but his chest felt too tight. He stared up at the ceiling, biting down on his lip, paying no heed to the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. His skin itched.

Suddenly someone was lying down beside him, and Satori could just barely make out Ushijma’s silhouette against the darkness. He tried to speak, to tell Ushijima to go back to his own bed, he’d be fine in a minute, but the words wouldn’t come. Then, to his horror, he felt tears leak from his eyes to trail down his cheeks.

 _What_ a time to have the worst panic attack he’s had all week.

Ushijima scooted closer, lying on his side so that he faced Satori. “The silence?” He asked in a voice barely above a whisper, and Satori could only nod, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment. He shifted to scratch at his arm, unable to restrain himself, but Ushijima caught his hand and began rubbing soothing circles into the knuckles.

“Don’t scratch,” Ushijima admonished quietly. He was silent a moment before speaking again, this time with understanding. “Is this why you sleep with your earphones in?”

Satori nodded, taking his hand back and scrubbing at his face, wiping away the tears before turning his head to look at Ushijima. “My phone died,” he explained.

Ushijima hummed and stood, stepping over a few sleeping teammates to get to his own futon, digging around in his overnight bag. Satori watched Ushijima make his way back over, and blinked in surprise when Ushijima handed him his own phone.

“You can use mine if you want,” Ushijima offered, “it's fully charged.”

Satori stared down at it for a moment before turning to his friend and whispering a touched _“Thank you_ , _Wakatoshi-kun."_

Satori fell asleep quickly after that, with the phone clutched against his chest and his favorite song playing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN THANKS ABBY FOR BETA-ING!!

Wakatoshi didn’t immediately return to his own futon, but stayed beside Tendou for a few moments longer, silent and watchful. Tendou had fallen asleep almost instantly once he had music playing in his ears, and Wakatoshi couldn’t look away from the peaceful expression on the redhead’s face.

He had never felt as _useless_ as he had in that moment. Tendou had been _crying_ (a sight Wakatoshi never, _ever,_ wanted to see again), and he hadn’t known what to _do._

Tendou made a quiet noise in his sleep, shifting onto his side, and Wakatoshi realized that he should probably move now. He stared down at the redhead a moment longer, then stood and made his way carefully and quietly back to his own bed. He laid down, closed his eyes, and tried _not_ to think about Tendou’s tear-streaked face, or the way the redhead had been struggling for breath, or why his friend's quiet, _“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun,”_ had made him feel the way it did.

He wished he was still lying beside Tendou, able to be close to him, able to make sure the redhead was _really_ alright, but he had no idea how he would be received come morning. He had no idea if Tendou would even _want_ his comfort, judging by how mortified the redhead had been to be seen in his state of panic.

He wondered at what point he had begun to care so much. He wondered at what point he had fallen for his best friend.

\---

Once Wakatoshi became used to the idea that he was _in love_ with Tendou, he realized he had no clue as to what he should _do_ about it. On the one hand, he wanted to confess right away while hoping for the best. On the other hand, he wanted to keep this quiet, as he didn't know how Tendou would take it. There was the possibility that Tendou would be completely repulsed by Wakatoshi’s feelings, he might think Wakatoshi was weird or gross, he might even stop being his friend because of it.

Wakatoshi knew that his confidence level as a volleyball player was borderline ridiculous. He only wished he was able to show the same amount of confidence in _this_ situation.

\---

The first day back at school after the week of training, Wakatoshi was half expecting things to be at least somewhat awkward between him and Tendou, considering what had happened that night. He felt a little on edge, even, which was _weird_. He was used to feeling in control and being on top of things.

Surprisingly, though, he found himself in a familiar setting; seated beside Tendou during lunch hour, their shoulders pressed together as they both leaned over the same manga volume. Tendou had offered to share, as he knew Wakatoshi enjoyed reading the ads on the pages, and Wakatoshi gladly took the opportunity to sit so close to the redhead. He ended up staring at Tendou in his peripheral instead of looking at the ads, resisting the desire to smile at the way Tendou mouthed the words he read, or the way his eyes would widen whenever something unexpected happened. It was endearing and Wakatoshi felt a surge of intense _fondness_ for his friend.

“I need next week's issue like, _right now_ ,” Tendou whispered suddenly as he flipped to the last page. “Cliff-hangers are the worst things _ever._  I mean, yeah, I get that it’s a marketing ploy or whatever, but I still don’t appreciate being left to _suffer_ for a whole _week_.” He sighed dramatically. “I should try reading slower to make it last longer or something.”

“You said the same thing last week,” Wakatoshi reminded, “And yet, I’m pretty sure you read this week’s issue faster than the last one.”

“Don’t mock my obvious lack of self-control, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou moaned, “That’s rude.”

“I’m not _mocking,_ I’m simply stating facts.”

Tendou scoffed, leaning back and placing a hand over his heart in faux offense. “So blunt, I’m wounded,” he deadpanned. “After I shared my manga with you and everything, this is the thanks I get?”

Wakatoshi snorted and opened his mouth to respond just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour.

“ _Wait_ , no, I haven’t even eaten anything yet,” Tendou hissed to nobody in particular, and he started stuffing his mouth with as much food as possible, his cheeks stretching out like a squirrel. “I blame you, ‘Toshi,” he said around his mouthful, “‘Cause you let me keep readin’ instead of actually eating.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross.” Wakatoshi picked up Tendou’s tray along with his own, clearing their table. “And go ahead and blame me, I’ll just make sure you have extra drills during practice later.”

He started walking towards his next class, Tendou falling in step beside him like always. He glanced over and found his friend squinting up at him.

“Y’know,” the redhead starts, “Sometimes it’s like, _really_ hard to tell when you’re kidding or not. I’m pretty sure you’re kidding about the extra drills. About ninety-eight percent sure.”

Wakatoshi just shrugged, a nearly imperceptible smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He enjoyed this type of easy banter with Tendou. He liked seeing the redhead’s eyes light up every time Wakatoshi teased him, or the way he’d slap a hand over his mouth to smother laughter when Wakatoshi said something unintentionally humorus. He liked the way Tendou never hesitated to tease right back, his eyes sparkling when he managed to make Wakatoshi laugh.

He liked everything about Tendou, really.

“Okay, so I guess I'll just conveniently forget about practice later,” Tendou said, elbowing Wakatoshi in the side, “And 'accidentally' miss those drills.”

“I'll see you at practice, Tendou,” is all Wakatoshi said in reply, hand on the door to his class. Tendou rolled his eyes as he brushed past Wakatoshi with a huff, heading for his own classroom.

“Yeah yeah,” he monotoned, but there was smile on his face. “Later, Wakatoshi-kun.”

\----

“Who's ready to rumble!” Tendou enthused, hands on his hips in Superman fashion. His excitement was contagious; Wakatoshi couldn't help but smile.

“It's _six in the morning_. I’m not ready,” Semi muttered, brushing past Wakatoshi and climbing into the bus. “I'm going to be trapped in _close quarters_ with all of _you guys_ for the next few _hours._  Lovely.”

“I guess I'll make sure to sit _right_ next to _you_ , SemiSemi, since you're in such a _great_ mood!” Tendou took a seat in the same row and threw his arm around the setter, grinning cheerfully and ignoring the elbow jabbed into his side.

“Quit with that ‘SemiSemi’ crap, it's annoying.”

“But it's fun to say!”

Wakatoshi sat down a row behind his bickering teammates, leaning forward and saying to Semi, “I think that that nickname actually suits you.”

Tendou cackled, twisting in his seat to smile brightly at Wakatoshi. “ _Thank_ you, Wakatoshi-kun. I knew you'd agree.”

“You both suck,” Semi groaned, scooting closer to the window, away from the redhead.

“You love me,” Tendou crooned, leaning his head against the setter’s shoulder.

“I sure do,” Semi replied in an utterly dry tone, causing Tendou to scoff in mock affront and Wakatoshi to snort in amusement.

The setter sighed dramatically, glancing down at Tendou, who was still leaning against him, and then shifted his gaze to stare out the window. “It's going to be a long ride,” he mumbled.

Tendou just laughed.

\----

About an hour and a half into the ride, nearly all the boys were sleeping, soothed by the constant motion, and tired from having gotten up at such an early hour.

Wakatoshi was used to being up earlier, as he liked to go jogging in the morning when the temperature was cooler.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou whispered suddenly, turning around to face his friend. “Can I sit beside you?”

Wakatoshi looked at the redhead before shrugging and scooting over. Tendou smiled, but it looked weak, which set off the alarm bells in Wakatoshi’s head.

“Are you alright?” He asked, watching the redhead carefully as he sat down. He noticed the slight tremor of Tendou’s hands and the stuttering of his breathing.

“Uh, I'm just gonna be honest and say no, not really.” Tendou gave a nervous, shaky laugh, staring down at his lap.

“Another panic attack?”

Tendou looked at Wakatoshi, brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean ’another’--” He cut himself off, his expression clearing as heat rose in his cheeks in a furious blush, his eyes widening comically. “You're talking about the last training camp, aren't you,” He whispered in horror. “I thought that was a dream.”

He buried his face in his hands, completely embarrassed.

“It's okay, Tendou,” Wakatoshi attempted to assure him. The redhead made a small, muffled noise.

“I _cried_ in front of you,” Tendou continued, as if he hadn’t heard.

“It's _okay,_ ” Wakatoshi said again, reaching out and gently grasping Tendou’s slim wrists, tugging his hands away from his face. “Actually, I'm honored you trusted me enough to tell me about your fear. Even if you weren't aware that you did so.” He smiled slightly, letting go of the redhead’s wrists to take his hands instead, rubbing his thumbs over Tendou’s knuckles soothingly.

“You don't think it's dumb?” Tendou asked in a small voice, looking up at Wakatoshi and biting his lip in agitation.

Wakatoshi leaned in, pressing his forehead against the redhead’s while still holding his gaze. “No,” he murmured, “I don't think it's dumb. I don't think anything about you is dumb.”

Tendou breathed out a quiet, relieved laugh, closing his eyes. Wakatoshi stared at him for a moment before pulling back, though he didn't let go of Tendou’s hand.

“Do you want to listen to music?” He asked, using his free hand to pull his phone from his pocket. Tendou nodded gratefully, taking the phone and plugging his earbuds in, sticking one in his ear and handing the other to Wakatoshi.

“What do you wanna listen to?” Tendou asked, shifting to press against Wakatoshi’s side comfortably.

“Whatever you want is fine,” Wakatoshi replied distantly, completely focused on how _close_ the redhead was, how _natural_ and _right_ it felt to have Tendou leaning against him. Like a puzzle piece clicking into place. His hand, still holding Tendou’s, suddenly felt too hot.

Wakatoshi was overwhelmed by the sudden desire to _kiss_ the redhead, but he knew that that was too much, too fast. He didn't want to ruin this little moment they were having.

Tendou hummed, scrolling through different songs, unaware of Wakatoshi’s internal struggle. He chose a song, closing his eyes as it began to play. He turned his face into Wakatoshi’s arm, his breath slowing down as he calmed.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took up like two weeks of my life what am i doing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm kissing happens??? basically yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR BETA-ING ABBY!!!  
> this one is for Aymmi who is always ready to listen to my rambling and everything so. ily friendo enjoy this!!!

“We're going to _Nationals!”_ Tendou crowed, punctuating each syllable with a punch to the air. His eyes danced with excitement and he was grinning hugely. His steps were light as he skipped alongside Wakatoshi. “I can't wait! The crowds! The gigantic stadium! I wonder how many people will be watching us? Oh my god, _we're gonna be on tv_!”

Wakatoshi nodded, amused at the redhead’s enthusiasm. He himself wasn't all that surprised; winning wasn't anything new to Shiratorizawa, but it did bring a sense of pride, both in himself and in his teammates. This was the first time they'd been to Nationals, and Wakatoshi was incredibly excited about that, but he also felt very calm.

He thought about tomorrow's match, about their chances of winning (which were high, considering how strong his team members were), about what they would do _after_ they won (yes, he was confident that they _would_ win). So caught up in these thoughts, he didn't realize Tendou had stopped walking until he was fairly ahead, and he turned around to see his friend staring at the ground and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt tightly; something he did when he was feeling overwhelmed.

“We're going to _Nationals,_ Wakatoshi,” Tendou whispered once Wakatoshi had strode back over to him, “This… this is so _huge_.” He looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting Wakatoshi’s, who felt his breath catch slightly at the fiery determination in the redhead’s expression. “We're gonna _win,_ ” Tendou continued, his voice rising and growing firm.

“Of course,” Wakatoshi smiled softly, raising and holding out a fist, which Tendou gleefully bumped with his own, every bit as energetic and lively as before.

“You're so confident, it's kinda funny,” Tendou told him as he started walking again, Wakatoshi falling into step with him. “But it’s also encouraging.” He smiled and chuckled quietly, and Wakatoshi wished his heart would _calm down_ and _stop pounding so fast_.

 _I'm going to tell him_ , Wakatoshi promised himself, _I am going to confess after we win the Nationals._

°•○●○•°

The night before their Nationals match Wakatoshi found himself unable to fall asleep. He lay on his futon, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the easy breathing of his teammates around him.

He heard soft footsteps approaching, and turned just as a tall shadow leaned over him, recognizing Tendou’s silhouette in the darkness.

“Hey Wakatoshi-kun, can I… can I lay next to you for a bit?” Tendou asked in a whisper, and though Wakatoshi couldn't see his expression, he could hear the barely-there tremor in his voice.

“Yes, of course,” Wakatoshi quickly shifted over, lifting the blanket so that Tendou could slip in beside him. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

Tendou twisted to lay on his side so that he faced Wakatoshi, tucking his folded hands under his cheek. He was so close that Wakatoshi could feel his gentle puffs of breath against his skin; he could feel the warmth of Tendou’s body only centimeters from his own.

“My phone died,” Tendou answered mournfully, “it got too quiet.”

“Do you want to use my phone?”

“Nah, I was wondering if we could maybe just talk?” He moved slightly, settling into a more comfortable position, his legs brushing Wakatoshi’s briefly. “How come you're still awake?”

“I don't feel tired.” Wakatoshi was having a hard time resisting the urge to bridge the short distance between them.

Tendou snorted softly. “It's like, four in the morning. How can you not be tired? I bet you're getting pre-game jitters, that's why you're still up.”

“I don't get ‘jitters’.”

“I'm _sure,_ ” Tendou drew out the vowel, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you're terrified about tomorrow.”

“I'm not terrified. Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?”

Tendou made a choking sound that might have been a smothered laugh. “That is _rude,_  I can't believe you.” He chuckled again and Wakatoshi smiled at the sound, pleased with himself for making his friend forget his fear, if only for a few moments.

“You are, though,” Wakatoshi murmured once Tendou’s laughter had subsided, “Nervous about tomorrow, I mean.”

There was a beat of silence before he felt Tendou’s answering shrug. “Eh, a little I guess,” the redhead replied honestly. He shifted and Wakatoshi could tell he was smiling as he said, “Mostly excited, because I know we're gonna _win._ ”

His enthusiasm was so incredibly _endearing_ ; Wakatoshi’s fingers itched to reach out and trace the smile he could hear in Tendou’s voice. Instead he turned to lay on his back, facing upwards and away from the redhead. He heard Tendou yawn, felt him settle into the futon with a rustle of the blanket, felt the brush of his wild hair against his cheek.

“Actually, yeah, can I have your phone?” Tendou asked in a tired voice, and Wakatoshi was a little amazed at how quick he had transitioned from animated to sleepy. “And your earphones- I left mine by my futon.”

Wakatoshi handed the device over wordlessly, listening to Tendou fumble with it and the earbuds before the redhead’s face was suddenly illuminated with light from the tiny screen.

“ _My eyes,_ ” Tendou hissed, squinting as he quickly turned the brightness down and chose a song. “Thanks and ‘night, Wakatoshi-kun.”

He was asleep before Wakatoshi could respond, his breathing evening out and his entire body going slack. Wakatoshi snorted softly, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. He twisted to lay on his side and lifted his hand to tentatively stroke his thumb across the smooth skin of Tendou’s cheek briefly.

“Goodnight, Tendou.”

°•○●○•°

_Slam!_

The ball bounces off Tendou’s hands to fall to the floor on the opposite side of the net, the sound echoing throughout the gym. All was quiet as everyone's eyes followed the ball until it rolled to a stop; the silence deafening.

All at once the stadium erupts into pandemonium. The crowd collectively leaps to their feet, cheers of _“Shiratorizawa! Shiratorizawa!”_ ringing through the air. The sound of clapping was thunderous.

The team stands mute and still for all of a minute, gaping in awe, before realization settles in, and suddenly everyone is yelling and clapping each other on the back and hugging. Wakatoshi thinks he can hear Goshiki crying.

“We _won!_ ” Tendou exclaims, running up to Wakatoshi and jumping up and down, the biggest smile on his face and his eyes shining with glee. He laughs, loud and joyful, and then he's in Wakatoshi’s space, gripping his shoulders with shaking hands. “We _won,_ Wakatoshi!” He says again, and he sounds so _happy_ , so incredibly happy that it seems like second nature when Wakatoshi reaches out and cups the back of Tendou’s neck, closing the short distance between them and pressing a quick, closed mouth kiss on Tendou’s smiling lips.

Then he jerks back, realizing what he just _did_. His blood runs cold in his veins and his heart is trying to pound its way out of his chest. He can't move but to stare as Tendou blinks, the smile dropping to be replaced with a shocked expression.

Wakatoshi can't hear anything but a sharp ringing in his ears; he feels the stares of a thousand people drilling holes into his back. He opens his mouth to explain, to apologize, _to say anything,_  but he can't force any words past the tightness in his throat.

“Wakatoshi…” Tendou murmurs, raising a hand to touch his lips, staring with wide eyes. Then suddenly he's grinning hugely, brightly, throwing himself at Wakatoshi and twining his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck, chuckling breathlessly as he presses their foreheads together. Wakatoshi swears he sees actual _stars_ in the redhead’s eyes. “Do it again, Wakatoshi!”

“I… what?”

“Do it again!” Tendou tightens his arms, pulling himself impossibly closer. “Kiss me.”

Wakatoshi stares at him, at the flush that has spread from his nose, across his cheeks, and to the tips of his ears. He slowly brings his hands up and gently, _gently_ , takes hold of Tendou’s face, sliding his fingers down in a caress and tilting his chin up just slightly, leaning in and closing his eyes. He can feel Tendou’s breath against his mouth as he bumps their noses together; he can feel the redhead’s stuttering sigh when he brushes their lips together once, twice, three times. Tendou hums happily, and Wakatoshi kisses him again a fourth time, this one longer than the others, more than a tiny brush of lips. His hands move to slide into Tendou’s sweaty, wild hair, canting his own head for a better angle as he kisses more fervently.

“Uh, okay, not that I'm not happy for you two --because I am-- But like, too much PDA. Gross.”

Wakatoshi slowly pulls back, remembering where he is as he side-eyes Semi who's looking at the pair with blatant amusement. The rest of the team is staring as well, some with expressions of shock and others with smirks.

Wakatoshi looks back at Tendou, whose eyes are now open and gazing at him with amazement, and he's chuckling quietly.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I… I honestly don't even know?” Tendou grins, reaching to take one of Wakatoshi’s hands in his own, swinging them back and forth. “I'm just really happy right now!”

“Ew,” Semi whispers.

Wakatoshi looks down at their joined hands, then up again at Tendou, and he's pretty sure he has a really stupid smile on his face when he asks, “Will you go out with me?”

The smile that breaks out on Tendou’s face is equally stupid, but Wakatoshi thinks it's perfect and endearing and so wonderfully _Tendou_.

“He just kissed you; what do you _think_ the answer is?”

“Shut _up,_ Semi,” Tendou says, but he's smiling too hard for the setter to take him seriously. “And _yes,_ Wakatoshi, oh my god _yes.”_ He squeezes Wakatoshi’s hand, bouncing on his heels like an overeager child.

Wakatoshi uses their clasped hands to tug Tendou close again, placing one more kiss on the redhead’s lips, _“I love you, Satori,”_ falling from his mouth in repetitive whispers.

“Seriously guys, please, _we're still in the_ _stadium_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated as this is the first time I've written a kiss scene and I would like to know what yall think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Lemme know what y'all think!!


End file.
